ENEMY
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Ésta es la segunda parte de "FRIEND" y esta vez, narrada por Anna! Un amplio y un tanto aburrido cuestionamiento por parte de la rubia, que duda en sacrificar su noviazgo por las palabras de la otra. ANNAXMIMI & ANNAXHOROHORO REVIEWS, ONEGAI!


+ENEMY+

_**-Yo... sé y te gusta Mimi-chan...-**_

_No, ni hablar, ni de broma..._

_¿Quién se creyó él para decirme algo así?_

_Tú no me gustabas, siquiera me caías bien, persiguiendome a todos lados y siendo mi sombra._

_Y sin embargo..._

_Cuando dijo aquello, lo noté muy seguro, cosa que era bastante rara en él._

_Después de todo..._

_Horo Horo-kun era un despreocupado y nunca le prestaba atención a nada, al menos eso creí._

_Y tantas veces me acusó, que hasta terminé creyendole o sólo lo hice para seguirle el juego._

_Y aún así..._

_**-Vaya...-me disgusté-¿Otra vez por aquí, Tachikawa-san?-me burlé fría-¿Puedo preguntar a qué debo el honor?-hice una reverencia**_

_**-No lo tomes a mal...-pediste entrecortada-Pero...-no te salía**_

_**-¿Pero qué?-me cansé**_

_**-¡QUIERO INVITARTE A CENAR!-gritaste a los cuatro vientos**_

_**-¿Eh?-el corazón se me detuvo**_

_**-A casa...-te correguiste-Creí y sería una buena idea...-te enrredaste entre líneas-Pero...-guardaste distancia-No tienes que responderme ahora...-sonreíste-Tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo...-y ahí, acabaste**_

_Y desde ese día..._

_Sí que lo había estado pensando, tanto que me saltaba las clases y ni salía de casa._

_Porque estaba evitandolos, a ambos..._

_**A TI Y A ÉL...**_

_Porque..._

_Mi vida venía bien, hasta que llegué aquí y ambos destruyeron mi universo._

_**TÚ CON TU PERSECUCIÓN Y ÉL CON SU CALIDEZ...**_

_No quería..._

_No, no quería y me siguiesen todo el tiempo, no quería y me custodiasen la sombra._

_Porque..._

_Si no eras tú era él y si no era él eras tú, iban y venían de mi lugar hasta el punto de cansarme._

_Y no lo toleraba, yendo y viniendo siempre en el mismo lugar, cambiandome de mano como de interiores._

_Y ya no quería esto, esta indecisión en mi interior, quería hacer como si no los conocía y olvidarme de todo._

_**PERO NO PODÍA...**_

_**-Supe y sales con Horo Horo-kun...-dijiste eso con algo de tristeza**_

_**-Sí-me hice la dura-¿Y con eso, qué?-te miré mala**_

_**-¿De veras lo conoces?-me cuestionaste-¿De veras y sabes quién es?-quisiste advertirme**_

_**-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!-gruñí harta-Si no, no estaría saliendo con él-me hice la interesante**_

_**-S-Sí...-asististe algo turbada-Pero...-llegaste a un punto que me cansaste**_

_**-¡YA ME TIENES HARTA!-me puse de pie enfurecida en tanto golpeé fuerte el pupitre**_

_**-¿Eh?-te tomé de las muñecas y te arrinconé contra el muro**_

_**-¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CONTIGO!-reclamé a punto de golpearte-¡VIENES AQUÍ PARA DECIRME Y ROMPA CON ÉL!-impusé más fuerza-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES DE MÍ!?-grité fuera de mis casillas**_

_**-Yo sólo...-alcanzaste a balbuciar**_

_**-Cielos...-te solté sin delicadeza-No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo-me di vuelta y comenzé a avanzar**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-A fin de cuentas...-seguí el camino-Siempre serás una mocosa-y concluí, dejando el aula**_

_Y aquello, sí que había sonado feo, pero te lo merecías._

_Te lo habías buscado y ahí lo tenías, el desprecio que yo sentía por tí y que cada día se hacía más grande._

_Al menos, eso creí por un tiempo, hasta que..._

_**-¿Anna-san?-me reconociste al salir de la ducha-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-procuraste y esa toalla te tapase todo**_

_**-N-No te hagas ilusiones-balbucié cerrando los ojos-Y-yo no estoy aquí por ti-me cruzé de brazos**_

_**-Está bien...-sonreíste-Ya sé...-te acercaste a mí**_

_**-Mejor así-me hice la dura y cuando bajaste sentí tu aire rozarme-¿Q-Qué haces?-me estremecí**_

_**-Tomo mi ropa...-cogiste todo entre tus manos-Está a tu lado...-sonreíste como si nada**_

_**-Cielos...-me quejé-Eres una tonta-que ganas de golpearte**_

_**-Por cierto...-sacaste tema-Anna-san...-me llamaste viendome de nuevo**_

_**-¿Q-Qué?-temblé por tenerte cerca**_

_**-Estás toda roja...-notaste tocando mi mejilla-¿Acaso estuviste con Horo Horo-kun?-sacaste a la luz mi noviazgo**_

_**-¿¡QUÉ!?-me puse nerviosa con ganas de matarte**_

_**-¿Acaso has estado besandote con él?-sonreíste traviesa-¿O será que ha querido tocarte un poco?-parecía una victoria para ti**_

_**-¡ERES UNA IDIOTA!-grité tirandote al suelo**_

_**-¿Eh?-te quedaste turbada**_

_**-Pensé y querías ser mi amiga-recordé lo pasado-Pero...-no me tardé en pensar-Si sigues así...-tenía que hacerte pagar-Jamás conseguirás nada-corté helada**_

_**-Perdona...-otra vez con lo mismo-Creí y podía hacerte reír...-le diste vueltas al asunto-Yo no quise...-no te dejé seguir**_

_**-¡CONMIGO, NO CREAS!-te advertí**_

_**-¿Eh?-te hiciste la tocada**_

_**-Yo no soy como cualquier otra-presumí de mi encanto-Conmigo, no puedes suponer-y me fui, agotada de tu mala conducta**_

_Y ese día..._

_Había pensado en darte una oportunidad y sólo una, pero lo arruinaste, como siempre._

_Tuviste que decir esas idioteces para hacerme enfadar, tanto que la ternura se me fue al diablo y tú también._

_Y a él..._

_Le dije todo, todo lo que tú me habías hecho y sin embargo no pude sacarle ese pensamiento de la cabeza._

_Seguía repitiendo lo mismo cada vez que me veía y hacía preguntas que no me gustaban nada, menos si se referían a ti._

_Estaba harta de oír tu nombre y que te relacionases conmigo, estaba harta de que existieses y justo conmigo..._

_**ESTABA HARTA Y FUESES ALGUIEN PARA MÍ...**_

_Porque sí que eras alguien, esa que me fastidiaba todo el tiempo y le divertía estorbarme._

_Y mil veces dije estaba cansada, que ya tenía sombra y no necesitaba otra._

_Te eché tantas veces como pude y regresaste siempre, con el mismo cuento y las mismas excusas._

_**-Quiero... ser tu amiga...-**_

_Y yo..._

_No quería volver a escuchar eso, la cabeza se me hacía trizas y estaba exhausta de tanto pensar._

_De oír siempre lo mismo en mi cabeza y no poder silenciarlo, de estar pensando en ti y en tu molestía..._

_**DE ESTAR PENSANDO Y EN REALIDAD ME GUSTABAS...**_

_**-No toques ahí...-quise poner resistencia-Por favor...-imploré-No lo hagas...-lo movía poquito para quitarmelo de encima**_

_**-Ya te he preguntado si estabas lista...-me recordó acariciando mi punto débil-Te hubieses negado antes...-me condenó atrapado en mi cuello**_

_**-Por favor...-repetí-Si me quieres...-lo dí como posibilidad-No lo hagas...-eso llegó y detuvó todo**_

_**-Por supuesto que te quiero...-sonrió-Pero...-se rascó la cabeza-Llevamos rato saliendo...-concluyó-Y pensé que...-se vino abajo**_

_**-Prometo y lo haré contigo...-le acaricié el rostro-Sólo esperame un poco, ¿sí?-fue increíble pero sonreí**_

_**-Está bien...-entre dientes-¿Y qué tal lo hice?-se ilusionó**_

_**-¿Eh?-no caía**_

_**-Lo poco que duró...-puso entre términos-¿Lo hice bien?-le brilló el rostro**_

_**-S-Sí...-miré hacia la nada algo triste**_

_**-No pongas esa cara...-me tomó del rostro para que lo viese-¿Acaso pensabas en alguien más?-me miró decidido**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-Pensabas en Mimi-chan, ¿no?-sacaste de una-En esa chica, ¿verdad?-le dolió, en el fondo**_

_**-¿En esa mocosa?-me hice la superada-Por favor...-resongé-Sabes y ella lo estropeó todo...-te lo merecías**_

_**-Pero...-se excusó-¿Piensas decirme y no confías en ella?-dio en el blanco**_

_Era cierto..._

_No me gustaba nada lo que hacías, pero..._

_Cuando dijste aquello, de veras confié y me lo creí todo, aunque te rechazé sin piedad._

_Aunque dije no, aunque dije y jamás te dejaría..._

_**AHORA, SÍ QUERÍA DEJARTE...**_

_Y parada a tu puerta, estuve a punto de tocar, pero..._

**-¿Anna-san?-al abir la puerta, no entendiste nada**

**-H-Hola...-me apené**

**-Qué sorpresa...-sonreíste feliz-No te esperaba por aquí...-volaste de alegría**

**-Yo...-pensé en decir muchas cosas-Lo siento...-me costó horrores**

**-¿Eh?-de veras y había sido bajo**

**-¡LO SIENTO!-grité sujetandome la falda**

**-¿Por qué te disculpas?-te hiciste la tierna-Tú no hiciste nada...-quisiste consolarme**

**-Es que...-caí de rodillas-Es que...-ya no me importaba, estaba vulnerable-Por poco y lo hago con Horo Horo-kun...-me arrepentí-Pero...-me justifiqué-Pensé en ti...-eso fue confesión-Y no puede continuar...-eso dolió y mucho-¡ME DETUVÉ PORQUE ME ACORDÉ DE TÍ!-las lágrimas salpicaron todo**

**-¿Pensaste en mí?-te hiciste pequeñita para quedar a mi altura-Gracias...-sonreíste tierna**

**-¿Por qué?-te pedí-¿Por qué tienes que ser así?-lloré por tu sonrisa-Aún en una situación así...-no me dio para seguir-¿¡POR QUÉ SIGUES SIENDO LINDA CONMIGO!?-pedí algo que tal vez no tenía respuesta**

**-Porque...-abriste los ojos-Yo... te quiero...-me miraste enternecida**

**-¿Eh?-el corazón me salió fuera**

**-Y no me importa que haya pasado antes...-revelaste-Que estés aquí, me basta...-volviste a gestar**

_Y me hice agua..._

_Por esas palabras, me conmoví como jamás, con mi mundo llevando tu nombre._

_Parecía y al fin se te había cumplido el deseo, eras parte de mí y lo feo era que no podía sacarte._

_Y cerré los ojos, porque hubiese mandado todo al infierno..._

_Me tiré a tus brazos, en tanto te abrazé como pude y desaté mi dolor._

_Ese por tenerte lejos e inalcanzable, ese lleno de distancia que provoqué y que busqué._

_Ese que a mi pasado me ataba y no me liberaba, ese del que tú me habías liberado y para siempre._

_Con una sonrisa en el rostro y tocada por mi llanto, me confortaste tierna, esa que yo tanto desconocía._

_Y fue delicada, la manera en que me rodeaste y tus dedos apenas tocaban mi espalda._

_Porque..._

_Sabías y tenía muchas heridas, que aún no habían sanado y estaban más que abiertas._

_Y mi llanto te lo decía, que aún me condenaban y estaba amarrada a algo que jamás se iría._

_Pero..._

_Tú sí creías y eso podía cambiarse, tú sí confiabas y podrías hacerlo..._

_**TU SÍ SABÍAS Y ERAS LA INDICADA...**_

**-Tachikawa-san...-quise callarme-No...-me correguí-Mimi...-te llamé como era debido**

**-¿Hmm?-te tembló la voz-¿Qué pasa?-me pareció y lloraste**

**-Si dijese y quiero quedarme contigo...-estaba segura pero no me arriesgué-¿Te molestaría?-**

_Y en ese momento, me hice trizas..._

_Me abrazaste tan fuerte que hasta me quedé tonta, cosa que hacía rato y no pasaba._

_Creí y al decir eso, se te iluminaría el rostro y saltarías de alegría, no todo lo contrario._

_Porque..._

_Llorabas en silencio, bajo pero lo suficiente para que yo te escuchase, en tanto el cuerpo entero te tiritaba._

_Y yo..._

_No sabía que hacer, no quería pensar y había hecho mal, no quería creer y lo había entendido todo al revés..._

_**YO NO QUERÍA VERTE LLORAR...**_

**-No...-susurraste-Para nada...-**

_Y cuando dijiste eso..._

_Mi gesto se vino abajo y ya no me quedaba nada, era como si te lo hubieses robado todo y de una._

_Porque..._

_Habías comido de mi ser y sin preguntar, tanto que hasta nuestras almas eran las mismas y nos necesitabamos mutuamente._

_Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo..._

_Estaba feliz, tanto que los labios me temblaron y forjé una verdadera sonrisa._

_Sincera, tal como nada mío._

_Dulce, tal como todo tuyo._

_**CÁLIDA, COMO TODO LO NUESTRO...**_

_Y atrapando tu cuerpo, recosté la cabeza en tu hombro, tranquila y sin temor._

_Porque..._

_Contigo estaba __**"MI TODO"**__ y no quería volver a __**"MI NADA"**__, porque recién te había descubierto y no quería dejarte._

_Ni pensar en romper el abrazo, que nos mantenía unidas y tan cercanas, compartiendo lágrimas y recuerdos._

_Porque, inevitablemente, para seguirte..._

_Me había echado a llorar, despacio y tragandome los gritos, pero lloraba por saberte ahí y con esta que era yo._

_Que lejos de ti, no tenía nada._

_Que tardó en darse cuenta y te necesitaba._

_**QUE NUNCA SUPO Y SIEMPRE TE QUISO...**_

**-Gracias...-declaré con mi más sincera emoción**

_Y ahí me quedé, aferrada a tu cuerpo y contigo siendo mi elegida._

_Porque ahora y sí veía cuán mal había estado, cuán mal había hecho al decir tales cosas y despreciarte tantas veces pude._

_Y por mi cabeza no pasaba nada, nada que no fueses tú o que no se refiriese a ti, nada en lo que no estuvieses involucrada y que no formases parte._

_Y al final, con este llanto siendo mi dueño..._

_Acabé aquí, contigo como mi salvadora y él como mi pasatiempo, prendida a tu abrazo y esperando que nada acabase._

_Y me arrepentía de todo, de lo que finjí ser frente a tus ojos y lo que aparenté ser estando a su lado, de esta yo que aparentó ser... _

_**TU ENEMIGA...**_

+THE END+

+BY: AT+


End file.
